My Future Love
by ohheybella
Summary: Allie Martinez has passed thru alot, her mom having cancer her dad leaving her family. But the last thing she would ever expect is falling in love with the person who almost killed her... Justin Bieber
1. Chapter 1

**Justin-**

The crowd chants as Justin is ready to go on stage, he is doing some vocal exercises he is pretty exited for the show.

"You ready Justin?" one of his crew members ask him. The crowd is getting louder screaming Justin's name.

"Justin, Justin, Justin!" You can feel the stage shake.

Justin takes a look at the stage and then looks down, he takes a deep breath, "Yeah lets do this!"

Justin starts to sing "Somebody To Love." And the crowd goes crazy!

* * *

**Allie-**

Its another boring Friday night, I'm in my room and just looking out the window and staring at the stars just thinking how bad my life is.

My mom has cancer my brother is a drug addict my dad left us for another women.

"Why does it have to me" Allie whispers to her self with a tear falling down her face.

Well its 9pm and its time to give my mom her medicine. My mom meant everything to me, she was my best friend actually, well besides Francesca.

"Hey darling" Allie's mom says with a smile.

"Hey mom how are you feeling tonight?" Allie answered with a concern on her face.

"Feeling better honey, don't worry so are you going out tonight? Remember Francesca invited you to that party."

"I don't know mom i just don't want to leave you..."

Allie's mom interrupts her "Allie i'm okay, now go have fun darling!"

Allie kisses her mom in the cheek and rushes upstairs to call Francesca!

"AllieCakes!" Francesca says thru the phone, "So you still up for the party?"

"Yes!" Allie said with a huge smile on her face.

This is just what i need I'm going to have fun tonight and forget about everything.

* * *

**Justin-**

"Thank you New York" Justin shouts to the crowd and he leaves the stage.

"You killed it man that was awesome best show so far" Ryan says hugs him."So it's Friday and tomorrow is your day off so what do you say we have fun eh?

Justin laughs "Yeah man so where we 'bout to go?"

"How about that one club" Ryan says trying to remember the name.

"Club-Infierno?" Justin says. "Yea that one! Ay, you should bring Caitlin."

"No way man! I want to have fun tonight not getting bossed around" Ryan and Justin both laugh. "How about Chaz?"

"Yeah lets take that fagot!" They both laugh!

"Fuck you" Chaz comes acting like he is mad.

They all laugh and are headed to the club!

* * *

**Allie-**

So me and Francesca are going to walk to the club, besides its only 5 blocks away from where i live.

"So whats up with you and Jake?" I ask Francesca. Jake is Francesca's boyfriend and they have been going out for a year already!

"Fine! I guess we are having some troubles but nothing we can't fix, and you Allie? How long do you plan on being single?" Francesca says laughing.

"I don't plan on having a boyfriend, i think i'm going to join a convent" Allie jokes around.

"Allie your so dumb" Francesca laughs. They keep joking and talking the whole walk and then they arrive to.. Club-Infierno!

"The name is kind of um, weird?" Allie looks at the place and thinks to her self, this might have been a bad idea.

So me and Francesca go inside the club and we see all these people grinding on each other and dancing and drinking, not the kind of party i was expecting.

"Oh look at that group of boys over there" Francesca says to Allie. Francesca keeps staring at the boys until she notices one of them.

"Oh my god Allie look who is over there!" She points at the group and shouts "Justin Bieber!" Allie rolls her eyes. Francesca grabs Allie's hand and starts pulling her where the boys are.

"Well hello" Chaz says with a wink, "who are you?"

"I'm Francesca! And this is my friend Allie" Allie puts on a fake smile and says hi.

Francesca rushes to Justin's side and hugs him and gives him a kiss in the cheek. Allie laughs, "I will be right back going to get something to drink"

Justin can't take her eyes off Allie and he thinks to him self "Wow she is really gorgeous, her smile and her eyes."

Chaz takes out a bottle of vodka and he starts to pour drinks. Justin decides to take some fresh air so he goes out side and just start to walk to his car, on his way he sees Allie sitting in the beach staring at the sky.

"Hello beautiful" Justin says to Allie. She gets up and smiles forgetting that she does not like Justin.

"Hey" She says blushing. "Why are you not having fun in the club?"

"Its just that.." She pauses and looks at Justin. "Look I just want to be alone ok?" And she starts to walk away.

Justin at this point is kind of drunk and tired so he decides to go home.. driving.

Allie now is two block away from her house and she is thinking about how hard life can be, she does not notice that a car is coming her way.

The car start to beep and she tries to get out of the cars way but she gets ran over!

_Hey guys(: well i hope you liked it! i hope it was not to boring for you! Well this is my first story & yeah. Please review it would mean the world to me if you did. Thanks-Bella3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Allie-**

I wake up and I open my eyes slowly, I can see a bright light and i all i can feel is pain all over my body I look around and i see my foot has a cast on it.

"What happened to me?" I ask to myself.

I did not see Francesca in the room and she answers "You got ran over are you feeling ok?"

When Francesca says i got ran over i gasp, and I just stay there silent for a moment. And start to remember everything that happened last night.

"Do you know who it was?" I ask her. She stays there silent looking at the floor and i repeat my self, "Do you know who it was?"

She stants up comes towards me she looks at me straight to my eye and responds "Justin Bieber."

* * *

**Justin-**

I am in the waiting room with Ryan and Chaz, I am feeling really nervous I wonder if Allie is alright what if i killed her? A lot of stuff was going thru my mind.

"You ok Biebs?" Ryan ask patting me on my shoulder.

"Yea everything is ok" I respond lying thru my teeth.

"We are going to catch something to eat want to join?" Chaz asks me.

"Nah, I'm cool you guys go I will just stay here and see if there is any new about Allie" I respond and they leave.

All of a sudden I hear a really loud scream coming from Allie's room! The nurses and doctors go rushing to see whats wrong and I follow them. All I can see is Allie's face expression and at this point, she has probably found out who ran her over.

* * *

**Allie-**

I see Justin and my blood fires up, I feel like getting and strangle him but i realize I cant. So I scream at the top of my lunges "Justin, get the fuck out of my room!"

I see Justin look down at the floor and he leaves, I keep screaming like some crazy person. Suddendly I see the doctor bring a needle, and he injects me with something and moments later i fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Francesca-**

Justin is going towards the elevator and I run to catch up with him I shout his name and he turns around.

"I am so sorry about what happened Allie is just.." Justin interupts me.

"Its all good, and I'm the one thats suppose to apologize, and I personally will be checking up on her"

He is so sweet for a very second I forgot who I was talking to... I was talking to freaking Justin Bieber! In front of the love of my life. I thought to my self that this is the perfect moment to make him like me. He will be seeing Allie everyday and thats my chance to see him to!

"Well hey look Justin this is my number call me or something I will be with Allie all night so..." I say with a smile in my face.

"For sure I will text you to see how things are going ok?" Justin leaves and all I can think to myself soon Justin will be my boyfriend!

Suddendly I feel a tap on my back, I turn around and I see its the doctor, and he starts to ask me all of these medical questions, to be honest I have no idea what he was saying.

After tha doctor leaves I call Allie's brother and tell him everything.

* * *

**Justin-**

I arrive to my house and I see my mom at the door waiting for me, she looks at me and all that comes out of her mouth "I am very disappointed on you"

I just run as fast as I can to my room and lock my self in, and just stare at my celling. And think this might have been the biggest mistake of my life, this can basically ruin my career but even worst I almost killed a human being. Suddendly i hear my phone ring its Caitlin I do not feel like answering her she is probably just calling for the same reason, I just want this day to end!

* * *

**Francesca-**

I see the elevator open and Allie's brother comes rushing in and starts to shake me and starts to ask me 'What happened? Tell me where is she? Tell Me!

I show him the room and he sees Allie, he looks shocked!

"She looks pretty bad is she going to be ok?" He asks concerned.

"Yes she will so don't worry" I tell him.

"Who the fuck did this? I want to know the fool who did this to my sister?" He starts to get mad.

"Justin Bieber" I say his eyes open up and he punches the wall and makes a hole.

At this point i was scared but I huged him and told him everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**Allie's Mom-**

At this point it is 3 in the morning and its very cold, Allie's mom wakes up breathing really heavy she touches her chest. She gets up and goes to Allie's room and when she sees she is not there she gets concerned. She rushes down the hall to Allie's brother room but he also is not there. She starts to get worried and calls Allie's phone but no answer, she tries to call Allie's brother they answer but no one is talking and she can hear a small conversation and she hears that there in the hospital.

"I need to get there as fast as I can" she starts to talk to herself.

She calls a taxi and she gets ready. It takes her 30 minutes to get to the hospital.

She asks the receptionist for both Allie and her brother.

"Yes we do have a patient under Allie Martinez may I ask who are you?" The receptionist asks.

"I am her mother where is she and what happened to her?" Allie's mom responds

The receptionist starts to explain to her everything and tells her the room Allie is in. She rushes and when she walks into the room her heart breaks when she sees her daughter in those conditions. She starts to breath really hard and all of a sudden she collapses to floor.


End file.
